


破壁

by kradmesser



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradmesser/pseuds/kradmesser
Summary: “为什么还不知足呢？钢铁侠入土了，雷神失去了所有亲人和整个阿斯加德王国，而美国队长却能和初恋女友结婚，再圆满也没有了，你该知足。”“知足个屁！”史蒂夫·罗杰斯脱下了自己的一只鞋子，重重丢在了《复仇者联盟4》的海报上。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	破壁

史蒂夫·罗杰斯莫名其妙地看着眼前这个人。

此人自称“韦德·威尔逊”，外号“死侍”。史蒂夫的记忆中并没有这样一号人物，但就在刚刚，“死侍”出现在了一道撕破黑暗帷幕的光芒中。

他侧身站在那，抱着胳膊摆出一个风骚男模的姿势，在他向史蒂夫走来之前，史蒂夫只看得到他背光的剪影。

那个剪影令史蒂夫的心脏狠狠撞击了一下胸膛——他以为自己看到了巴基。

“你好啊，美国队长。”死侍对他说道，语气不太恭敬，“哇哦，果然如传闻中一样，你有一副这么大的胸肌。”

死侍直接伸手向史蒂夫傲人的胸肌抓了过来。在被触碰到之前，史蒂夫敏捷地后退了一步并将死侍不规矩的手一把甩开。

“我不认得你。”史蒂夫警惕地说，并嫌弃地看着死侍的一身红黑色紧身衣。

死侍的脸被完整地藏在头罩后方，两只眼睛的部位是白色的，这副打扮令史蒂夫想起蜘蛛侠——但显然，眼前这位的紧身衣，比皇后区的那个小男孩的睡衣更加滑稽一些。

“别太狭隘，别的世界的你认得我。”死侍毫不介意地摊摊手，“我是死侍，你可以叫我韦德，或者随便什么你喜欢的名字，那都不重要。我是来带你走的。”

“你想带我去哪儿？”

死侍环顾四周——一片虚无得看不到尽头的黑暗。

“怎么，难道你还有得挑吗？”他抬起下巴，讥讽道，“还是说，你偏就想待在这片黑暗里，等着你的挚爱佩吉·卡特从天而降再次回到你的怀抱中，然后你们相拥而舞直至老死？”

史蒂夫当然不想在这片莫名其妙的黑暗里傻呆呆站着直至老死。实际上，他甚至都不太明白自己到底为何会出现在这里。

就在几个小时之前，他还站在一个拥有灿烂阳光、新鲜空气和绿荫草坪的地方。

那里还拥有浩克、猎鹰以及一架量子时光穿梭仪。

最重要的是，那架时光机器旁边，还站着巴基。

那时候史蒂夫就已经发现了巴基的反常——在短暂的拥抱过后，巴基说话的尾音带上了一丝哽咽：“我会想念你的，兄弟。”

望着巴基那双忧郁的绿眼睛，史蒂夫忽然纳闷无比：为什么他的老朋友会对这次短暂的离别表现得如此夸张？自己明明只是要离开这个世界最多五秒钟而已，可巴基这副模样，活像是他们俩即将天人永隔。

“放心吧，巴基。”史蒂夫只好急匆匆地安慰朋友。

其实他还想再多说点什么，但不知道为何，他的脑海里总有一个声音在不断催促：“快上路吧史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你必须马上离开巴基，踏上那台机器，去归还无限宝石，再做点别的蠢事。”

其实史蒂夫困惑过为什么自己要这么着急，他凭什么就不能先休息几天，养足精神后踏上这段并不会令人舒服的时间旅行呢？

但无论他多么困惑，他的双腿都已经自发地站在了那架时间机器上。

而巴基就站在不远处望着看着他，眼中波光流转，蓄着一层即将坠落的悲伤。

操，史蒂夫在心底暗骂。

操，我他妈到底在做什么？我到底为什么要离开我最好的朋友？

可就在这时，忽然强光一闪，紧跟着史蒂夫就出现在了佩吉的家里。

好吧，史蒂夫心想，虽然很突兀，但我大概还是知道自己为什么会出现在这里的吧……OK，想起来了——我已经归还了无限宝石，现在，我要来找佩吉跳个舞。

嗯，只是跳个舞而已。

这合情合理，他们曾拥有一段朦胧美好的、还未来得及展开就被迫消失在战争中的感情。而这段无疾而终的感情为史蒂夫的人生留下了一个小小的遗憾——他始终欠佩吉一支舞。

于是他拥抱住了佩吉。

佩吉什么都没说，僵硬地靠在他怀里，唇角挂上虚假的幸福笑容，活像一具生涩的木偶。

有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫的脑子里闪过了一个可怕的念头：“她真的是佩吉吗？不……她真的是真人吗？”

他们很快便姿势亲密、表情古怪地开始翩翩起舞。

史蒂夫的脑子里涌现出了更多更混乱的念头，而且那些念头们还在互相打架——

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，跳完这支舞，你将会和佩吉结婚。”

“别扯了，佩吉有自己的老公和孩子，我他妈疯了才会向她求婚！”

“不，你就是这么想的——你爱佩吉，你将会与她组建家庭，共度一生，别提她的老公和孩子，你就当不知道这件事。”

“这是不可能的事！如果我这么做，我就不仅仅是一个没有三观没有道德的人，我他妈还是在违背时间法则，外加篡改历史！”

这些胡乱的念头令史蒂夫忍不住皱起眉头。

与此同时，就像是嫌此刻还不够糟糕似的，一道不知道从哪里冒出来的彩虹忽然打在了他与佩吉的脸上。

史蒂夫觉得他的眼睛被这道彩虹刺瞎了。

是真的瞎了，他什么都看不到了。

一切就全都消失了，真正意义上的消失——彩虹不见了，佩吉不见了……甚至就连他原本置身的那栋房子都不见了。

史蒂夫沉浸在一片不透光的漆黑中，仿佛周身的一切都化作了虚无。他努力圆睁双目却看不到任何光亮，伸出双手却摸不到任何东西，唯有那支漫长得仿佛永远不会停歇的舞曲，仍旧还在无休无止地陪伴着他，复古的女声虚无缥缈地在天空中吟唱着——

“Never thought that you would be

standing here so close to me...”

未知是这个世界上最令人恐惧的事，此刻这份恐惧就发生在美国队长心底最深处。而也就是在这个史蒂夫最茫然无助的时刻，有人将黑暗撕出一道裂口，露出了一抹站在白色强光下的酷炫剪影。

“喂，罗杰斯，你在发什么呆？”死侍伸手在史蒂夫眼前用力晃了晃，“难道我误会你了，你他妈是真的想在这里老死？”

史蒂夫几乎是用本能飞快地回答：“这与你无关。”

“好吧，知道你倔。”死侍不屑地笑了笑。

他花费了两三秒时间思考战术，随后，他便无耻地使出了一个在任何世界中都对美国队长更为有效的伎俩：“你还想再次见到巴基吗？”

果然，招数奏效了——史蒂夫抬起头，目光重新聚焦在死侍身上，开始以美国队长那一丝不苟的目光审视他。

“这和巴基有什么关系？”

“你可以选择继续留在这里，留在这个充满谎言、欺骗与虚伪的世界，任由他人操纵你的人生。但那样的话，我就不知道你下次再见到巴基是何年何月了。如果你现在就跟我走，我不能保证结果一定会比留在这里好，但至少你的未来可以由你自己来定义——换句话讲，或许你还有机会再一次找回巴基。”

美国队长对死侍眯起眼睛：“如果离开这里，你准备带我去哪儿？”

“哈！”死侍短促愉悦地笑了一声，然后抓住他的手腕扭头就走，边走边大声说道：“我带你‘破壁’！”

史蒂夫并不明白韦德口中所说的“破壁”是指什么，但仍然跟着韦德向那道撕裂黑暗的强光中走去。

他们俩一同走入光芒之中。在离开黑暗帷幕的最后瞬间，史蒂夫再一次听到了那复古缠绵的歌声——

“Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again

It's been a long long time…”

随后，他便抵达了另一个世界。

史蒂夫目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一切。

仿佛一切都没有改变，世界仍然还是那个世界——史蒂夫发现自己和死侍正肩并肩站在熟悉的纽约街头，这里和他从冰块中醒来之后一直生活的那个纽约似乎没什么两样。

但世界又的确不再是原本的那个世界——史蒂夫用力揉了揉眼睛，才确定这不是错觉：这个世界“褪色”了。

“怎么回事？”他看向死侍，“我的血清失效了？”

死侍再次意有所指地看向他的大胸肌：“得了吧，看看你的肌肉吧老兄，我确定你没有血清失效，别庸人自扰了。”

“可我变回色盲了。”史蒂夫回答，“我只能看到黑白灰色了。而刚刚我还看得到你，你是红色的。”

“噢，这个嘛……别担心，等你真正‘破壁’后，这个世界的色彩自然会回到你眼中。”

“真正破壁？”史蒂夫忍不住扭头看了看背后——普普通通的人行道，不断有行人与他们擦肩而过，空气中也并不存在任何传送门，他再也找不到回到那片黑暗中的通路，更不存在一道死侍口中所谓的壁垒，或是一面墙什么的。

“按照你的意思，我现在只算是……破了一半还是怎么的？那我们刚才算是做了什么？我们到底是从什么地方来到这里的？”

死侍眯了眯那双滑稽的白色眼睛。

“问题真多，美国队长。算了，先跟我走。这里人来人往的，说话不方便。等到了合适的地方，我再给你解释。”

“不，我想……不然还是算了吧。”这一次，史蒂夫站在原地没有动，“色盲也没什么，我小时候早就习惯了。既然我又回到了现代纽约，那么我想我可以自己去找巴基他们了。你叫韦德是吧？韦德，谢谢你把我从那个奇怪的鬼地方带出来，但是——”

“什么，你以为这里还是你认识的纽约？”死侍从鼻孔里发出一声尖锐的嗤笑，“拜托，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这才不是你认识的那个世界呢，你认识的任何人都并不生活在这个世界里，在这里，你唯一的同类就只有我而已。我警告你，你最好乖乖听我的话，不然你永远也别想再看到巴基·巴恩斯了。”

史蒂夫变得不太高兴了，他眉心皱起，语调也忍不住抬高：“哦？你现在是在用巴基的性命威胁我吗？让我想想什么人最喜欢这么干——你是九头蛇？”

“操，你这可是误会大了！忘了该死的九头蛇吧，这个世界可没有什么九头蛇，我只是在陈述事实罢了。”

史蒂夫忽然逼近死侍，居高临下地瞪着他，似乎是想要拎起他的衣领好好教育一番，但是显然，死侍那身红黑相间的紧身衣令他有点无从下手。

于是他只好固执地瞪着死侍，“听着，韦德·威尔逊，你不说清楚，我就站在这里哪儿也不去！”

死侍愕然盯着他看了几秒钟。

“靠，真拿你没办法！”最终，他只能无奈地摇摇头，“好吧，要怎么解释呢——这里是‘壁’外的世界，而你我，其实并不属于这里。”

史蒂夫最终还是乖乖跟在了死侍身后。

他们徒步走了很久，直到夕阳西下，他们走到了布鲁克林边缘一处偏僻破旧、散发着难闻气味的小巷子里。

“你看这个集装箱——该死的，谁他妈把这里锁上了！”

于是史蒂夫看着死侍从地上寻寻觅觅，然后捡起一根生了锈的细铁丝，十分熟练地捅进集装箱门口破烂的锁孔里。

史蒂夫认为自己有必要制止这件超出了他道德底线的事。

“嘿！你干什么撬锁？你要偷盗？”

“靠，这个集装箱早就被废弃了，现在它属于我好吧！”死侍扭头瞪了他一眼，“我就住里。”

“……你就没个好去处？”

“拜托，和你一样，我在这里也属于非法居民好吗！将就点吧大兵！你又不是没睡过更差的地方！”

史蒂夫稍稍抬起下巴：“嗯？虽然我不认识你，但你怎么好像挺了解我？”

死侍手头的开锁活计停滞了一秒钟。

“因为我读过你的漫画，也看过你的电影。我了解你的生平。”他说，然后继续开锁，直到从锁扣里传出轻微“啪嗒”一声。

“行了，进来吧。”他招呼史蒂夫，并率先走进集装箱。

史蒂夫跟着走了进去。

黑暗中隐约能看出集装箱内物件不少，死侍摸了摸集装箱壁的某个位置后，一团昏黄的灯光笼罩了小小的集装箱内部。

“这玩意里竟然还有电路？”史蒂夫惊道，“好吧，这比我原本认为的‘住在集装箱里’要好上很多。”

“难道你以为这玩意天生就能长出了一套电路？”死侍没好气地说道，“这当然是我自己费心思弄的了。”

集装箱空间很小，两个大男人足以将其塞满。史蒂夫觉得自己就连转身的余地都没有了，但就是这么个破旧的集装箱里，不仅拥有电路，地上还铺着睡觉用的毯子，角落里甚至还放着一个可收缩的小桌板，上面堆砌着一些锅碗瓢盆之类的生活用品。

当然，这些东西都很不怎么样，但还是勉强可以令这里成为一个落脚点。

史蒂夫开始好奇起来：“你一直住在这里？”

“并不是一直。”死侍回答，在角落里翻翻捡捡，然后开心地拾起一个塑料袋，“哈，上次买的杯面竟然还没过期！今晚我们就吃这个吧。”

“干嚼？”

“怎么会？”死侍又奇迹般地从那团有点发霉的毯子下方掏出了一个电热水壶，“我去找个自来水管，你乖乖在这里等我。”

死侍拎着水壶出去了。

史蒂夫环顾这小小的箱中世界，忽然有点佩服起这个叫“韦德”的家伙了——虽然这家伙的外号里有个“死”字，但整个人却反而充满了蓬勃的活力。

韦德回来了，带着满满一壶水，并且有点惊讶的发现，离开的这么几分钟之内，史蒂夫已经对他的态度缓和了不少。

“怎么了，这么含情脉脉地看着我，一碗杯面就能把你收买了？”在史蒂夫吸溜面条时，韦德打趣道。

史蒂夫差点把面条直接吸进气管。

“别自作多情。”他艰难地咽下那口面条，并送给死侍一个白眼，“我只是觉得，你这家伙让我想起一个老朋友。”

“谁？”

“……巴基。”

死侍低头，若有所思地搅拌他的杯面。

良久后，他问道：“为什么你会想起巴基？”

“准确的说，是上个世纪初的巴基。”显然，在回忆巴基时，史蒂夫的面部线条变得柔和起来，“那时候的他总是那么生机勃勃，总能变废为宝，只要有巴基在，我们咆哮突击队的人就总是会对生活盲目自信，觉得所有麻烦都不是问题，因为我们的巴恩斯中士总能顺利解决掉任何麻烦，令一切变得更好。”

“唔，听起来他对你挺重要嘛……”

“如果你真的如你所说的那样看过关于我的漫画和电影，那么你就应该知道，巴基是我这一生中最好的朋友。”

“啊，是啊是啊，朋友，最好的朋友。”死侍有点不耐烦地嘟囔，“明天吧，明天我带你去个地方，让你对你和巴基之间的关系还能有点更进一步的了解。”

“去哪儿？”

“暂时保密。”

史蒂夫已经习惯了死侍这神神秘秘的作风，于是也没再继续追问。他用塑料叉子指了指死侍面前的那盒杯面：“不吃吗？你这盒面都泡了十几分钟了。”

“吃啊。”死侍终于捧起杯面，转过身去，“别偷看哦，美国队长。”

史蒂夫忽然觉得有点好笑。

“没有想偷看你的意思，但我连蜘蛛侠的面罩下藏着谁都知道，你的面罩下面又有什么见不得人的？”

“我的确见不得人。”死侍嘴巴里吸溜着面条，含混不清地说道，“我浑身都重度烧伤，尤其是头脸更加惨烈，全是伤疤，所以不想被任何人看到。”

史蒂夫无所谓地耸耸肩：“我可是经历过二战的人，比你糟糕得多的情况我也见过，难道我会嫌你丑不成？”

“好吧，鉴于咱们俩还得就这么相处一段日子，我们还是先来立立规矩吧。”死侍叹了口气，放下杯面，仍然背对着他说道，“首先，无论任何情况下，你，美国队长，不得擅自揭开我的面罩，偷看我的脸。”

“行吧，随你。”史蒂夫无所谓地耸耸肩，“还有呢？”

“这个世界对你而言是陌生且充满危险的，我知道你这个人犯起倔来几头牛都拉不回，但在这个世界里，你必须服从我的安排，否则我就无法保证你……和巴基·巴恩斯的未来。”

“又拿巴基威胁我。”美国队长不满地冷哼一声，“好吧，我答应你。还有吗？”

死侍不再说话，而是呼噜噜将那杯已经凉掉的杯面飞快吃完。

“别的暂时没想到，就先这个样吧。”终于，他抹了抹嘴巴，重新将面罩戴好，然后才对史蒂夫转过身来。

美国队长严肃地盯着他：“那么我可以问你问题了吗？”

“你想知道什么？”

“巴基在哪里？”

“这个问题我不能回答你。”死侍回答，“我承认我知道他在哪里，但我也有充足的不能告诉你的理由，因为一旦我告诉你了，你就再也找不回巴基、更找不回你自己了。”

“……找回我自己？”

“是的。”死侍眨了眨眼睛，一本正经地解释道，“你看到的世界之所有没有颜色，是因为你现在根本就不拥有真正的人类灵魂。只有你找到了拥有真正灵魂的办法，你才算得上真正‘破壁’。”

史蒂夫愣住了。

那晚他们一起挤在脏兮兮的毯子上睡觉。

史蒂夫原本以为自己经历了如此奇怪的一天后会严重失眠，但出乎意料的是，他入睡得挺快。

只是他的睡眠质量不高，因为满脑子都是“如何寻找到自己真正的灵魂”。

醒来时，集装箱内狭小密闭的空间令他产生了一种奇异的错觉——有那么一瞬间，他以为自己睡在二战时草草搭建的帐篷里。

于是他习惯性地向身旁摸去——身旁空空荡荡。

“巴基？”史蒂夫大喊一声，然后猛地坐了起来。

“砰”地一声，集装箱虚掩的铁门被一脚踹开，月光乘着微风洒进箱内。

死侍站在门口，抱着胳膊，脸上的表情藏在头罩下方，刚刚踹过门的那条腿显得有点僵硬。

他像是特意摆出了个冷酷的造型后，才开口问道：“你喊什么呢？”

“哦……没什么。”史蒂夫傻呆呆地望着他月光下的身影，神情仍然有些恍惚，“我只是……一时之间有点茫然自己到底在哪里。”

于是死侍走了进来。

“你是谁，在什么年代，身在何处？”他对史蒂夫甩出英文中经典的三个“W”开头问句，“这三个问题，全世界都没人能够回答你。你会发现，你原本坚守的全都是假象，原本信仰的统统会崩塌。”

“这么糟糕的吗？”

“换个角度想，这或许并不糟糕。”

“怎么说？”

“或许正是因为如此，你才能得到破壁的机会，才能做回真实的自己。”

“难道以前的我，就不是真正的我了吗？难道我曾经的所有牺牲、付出与选择，全都是扯淡吗？”

死侍的身影凝固在集装箱的阴影中：“所以你的意思是，你史蒂夫·罗杰斯内心真实的选择，就是在拯救完世界以后，抛下与你并肩作战的朋友们，孤身一人穿越回到过去和佩吉·卡特结婚吗？”

“什么？”史蒂夫大声辩驳，“你误会了，当然不是这个意思！”

“谢天谢地！”阴影中的死侍耸耸肩膀，“所以，你现在还认为之前的那个你，完完全全就是真实的你吗？”

史蒂夫愣愣地看着他：“好吧，我……我好像有点明白了。”

翌日是个晴朗的好天气，死侍不知道从哪里掏出了一顶脏兮兮的鸭舌帽扣在史蒂夫头上，还用力将帽檐压低。

“告诉我这不是你从垃圾桶里捡来的。”史蒂夫懒洋洋地站在集装箱中，由着他摆弄，“这气味可不太好闻。”

“怎么了，难道你这样的体质还怕会得传染病吗？”死侍绕着他转了两圈，有点苦恼地说道，“唉，不行，还是有可能被认出来。”

“这里的人也认得我？”

“怎么说呢……他们知道你各种各样的故事，但并不知道你真的长这样。”死侍说，“但是呢，记得我说过我看过关于你的电影吗？那可不是你以为的那些你40年代卖国债的电影……总而言之，他们会以为你是某个大明星，这同样很麻烦。”

“……这个世界似乎很复杂。”

“当然，真正的人生总是复杂而艰难。”死侍在某个不起眼的包裹里翻翻捡捡，最终掏出了一盒看起来已经过期许久的眼影。

史蒂夫眼睁睁看着死侍打开那盒眼影，用小刷子在上面熟练地刷了刷，然后危险地靠近他。

“喂喂，你想干什么？”这一刻，史蒂夫是发自内心地想要自卫。

“嘘，别动！”死侍调情般拍拍他的脸，“帮你化个妆而已，快站直了！”

史蒂夫听话地站直了，但盯着那个沾了眼影粉末的小刷子，他仍然觉得有点窘迫：“你为什么会有这种玩意儿？”

“我偶尔也需要伪装一下嘛。”

“你一天到晚把脸蒙在头罩下面，为什么还需要伪装？”

“这就不关你的事了。现在快闭上眼睛，大兵。”

如被蛊惑了一般，史蒂夫闭上了眼睛。

柔软的小刷子轻轻滑过了他的眼周和脸颊，史蒂夫闭着眼睛，觉得脸上毛绒绒地痒，连带着心里也有点痒痒的，像是有什么东西即将从尘封的泥土中破开。

还好死侍的动作够快，不一会儿功夫，刷头离开了美国队长坚毅的脸庞，史蒂夫心中那差点破土而出的奇怪东西也随之而消失。

“好了。”死侍拍拍手，说道。

史蒂夫睁开眼睛。

映入眼帘的是镜子他被伪装后的脸：脸颊被打出了阴影，脸型显得尖刻起来，而两个浓重的黑眼圈则令他看起来像是饥渴了一千年的吸血鬼，整个人的气质也变得刻薄阴沉。

史蒂夫忍不住笑出声来。镜子里，挂着黑眼圈的阴郁吸血鬼也一同傻笑起来。

“有什么好笑的！”死侍丢开眼影和镜子，双手叉腰，“你在嘲笑我的化妆技术吗，史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”

“什么？不！只是……只是这幅鬼模样倒让我想起了巴基。”

“哦？‘鬼样子’？”死侍阴阳怪气，“原来你最好的朋友，风流倜傥的巴恩斯中士，在你眼里就是这么一副‘鬼样子’？”

“什么？不，你这是曲解！”史蒂夫大声辩解，“巴基当然是英俊的，只是他曾经被该死的九头蛇打扮成这副模样罢了！而我……”

死侍仍然不依不饶地瞪着他。

“……好吧。”史蒂夫目光看向别处，低声承认，“我只是想他了。”

“这答案挺不错，你的朋友听到一定会原谅你说他是个鬼样子。”死侍将美国队长粗暴地推出集装箱，然后随手将箱门带上，“现在咱们出发！”

史蒂夫一直以为死侍会带他去做什么能够“破壁”的大事，所以当他跟着死侍走进了一家装修风格古怪活泼的漫画店时，他疑惑起来。

“嘿，你小子又来蹭漫画看了啊？”店长与死侍熟稔地打招呼，“怎么还是cos成死侍啊，他是你最爱的超级英雄？”

“噢，老兄，什么蹭不蹭的，怪不好意思的，万一我今天准备掏腰包了呢？”死侍轻松地吹了声口哨，“还有，我最爱的其实是美国队长，这一点可千万别搞错了。”

说完，他故意回头，冲史蒂夫挤了挤那双白色的眼睛。

这活脱脱就是调情！史蒂夫脸上微微发烫，他挪开目光，不想被死侍发现他的窘迫。

但调戏了美国队长这件事显然令死侍感受到了愉悦，他开始不着调地哼起了歌，并步履轻快地在前方带路。

死侍轻车熟路地带着史蒂夫拐过了两排货架，又向里走了十几步，直到他们俩一起面对着一整面不可思议的墙壁——那上面的架子上摆满了美国队长系列漫画。

“怎么样，有没有兴趣翻翻看？”死侍转头看他，滑稽地眯起眼睛，“这些可全是你哦。”

史蒂夫的瞳孔放大了。

“都是我？”他望着那一整面墙，震惊地问道，“我一直都知道有关于我的漫画，可是竟然有这么多？”

“实际上，比这还多。这也不是最全的，有一些古早的漫画还没有收录……话说回来，你喜欢你的结局吗？”

“结局？什么结局？”史蒂夫困惑地看向他，“我不太明白你的意思，你在说漫画结局？不好意思，我其实一直都没什么时间阅读漫画。”

“不，不是指漫画。关于你的连载漫画似乎永无尽头，哪里存在什么结局。我所谓的‘结局’，就是在我把你从那个乌漆嘛黑的鬼地方拽出来之前，你所经历的那些事。”死侍干巴巴地解释道，“我想你应该还记得当时你在做什么吧？你在一栋房子里，和你的女朋友——哦不，或许她已经是你的老婆了——拥抱着在舞池中央旋转，然后你们把舌头伸到彼此的喉咙里，然后——”

一股烦躁涌上心头，史蒂夫大声辩驳：“瞎说什么，佩吉不是我的女朋友，更不是我老婆！而且我们就只是跳舞，只是跳了个舞！其他的我什么都没打算干！”

他没有意识到自己的声音有多大，直到他发现，店里的其他几位原本在默默翻阅漫画的宅男顾客，此刻都愕然地望向了他们。

“哦……”死侍左顾右盼，然后大声回答，“好的好的，亲爱的，是我误会你了，我不该疑神疑鬼的，毕竟你根本就不喜欢女人。”

“你——”

“我什么我？”死侍的身体因为憋笑而轻微颤抖，“你喜欢女人还跟我同居？”

史蒂夫觉得自己完完全全被死侍给耍了。

但那些原本看热闹的宅男们倒是对他们失去了兴趣，史蒂夫听到一些人窃窃私语：“啊，原来是基佬……”然后便重新将注意力投向了漫画。

“但你没的选择，史蒂夫，那就是你的结局。”见无人注意他们后，死侍恢复了正常语气，“你的意思是，你不喜欢？”

史蒂夫重重叹了口气：“我不知道你问这个问题是出于什么目的。但如果你刚才所说的那些就是我的‘结局’……好吧，我非常不喜欢。”

“能说说原因吗？”

“因为那很怪异！”史蒂夫急促地申诉道，“老实说，我是很喜欢佩吉，也确实希望和她圆那一支舞的遗憾。但这一切早已尘埃落定，我不认为自己是一个会抛下战友们不顾，一心只想穿越回到过去追求前任女友的人。可古怪的是，当我身处在那个情景时，我的行为就像是被什么东西操控了一样，我的身体和心灵似乎都……都有点不由自主了。”

“嗯……和我猜测得差不多。”死侍点点头，然后在货架上检索片刻后，抽出其中一本漫画，并飞快翻到最后几页。

“或许你可以看看这个。”他将那页展开，递到史蒂夫手里，“这可以说是另一个世界的‘你’。”

于是史蒂夫第一次见识到了漫画中的自己——老实说，画得并不怎么像，但的确能看出是他本人没错。

他看到漫画中的自己孤身一人坐在一堆篝火前，手中描绘着一张巴基的侧脸，而画面边缘则写着他的个人独白——

“留在过去是诱人的，一切都这么熟悉，你感到很惬意。”

下一个画面，漫画中的史蒂夫将那张画好的素描对着月亮举了起来：“但是过去只能产生化石，而我的职责是让世界变得更美好，向来如此。”

“唔，这家伙说得对。”史蒂夫用食指用力敲了敲漫画中的这行字，“比起现在这个迷茫的我自己，显然，漫画里这家伙才更像是一个合格的美国队长。”

“倒也不必这么说。”死侍轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“能说出这番自省的话，就说明你还是你。”

于是史蒂夫继续看那本漫画，漫画中的史蒂夫打开一张CD塞进了随身听中，然后仰躺在垫子上，望向深邃的夜空。

“有一次，很久以前，我问巴基，美国队长在战场之外还有什么用处。”

“这是个愚蠢的问题。”

“总有一些东西值得你为之奋斗。”

“而我将永远是一名士兵。”

史蒂夫目光死死凝固在这几句话上，脑子里嗡嗡作响。

实际上死侍只给他看了这本漫画的最后这两页，史蒂夫并不知道这本漫画中的自己到底遭遇过什么，失去过什么。但这几句漫画中的美国队长独白，却在一瞬间点燃了他的心头热血。

也就是在这时，他周遭的空气忽然流动起来，大块大块的色彩如蝴蝶般从四面八方向他飞扑过来，像是想要钻进他的眼睛里，填补他眼中那单调的黑白色。

史蒂夫顿时感觉头晕目眩，本能地向后撤了一步。

但也只有这一步，因为下一秒，一只坚硬的手掌扶住了他的腰，又在他稍稍稳住身形后便马上放开。

“史蒂夫，史蒂夫？”很久之后，史蒂夫才意识到，死侍正在不断地低声呼唤他，“发生了什么，你还好吗？”

“我……颜色，我好像又能看到那些颜色……”史蒂夫强迫自己定了定神，并用力眨了眨眼睛。但当他的状态恢复后，却失望地发现，色彩已再度褪去，世界重归黑白。

耳边传来死侍欣喜异常的声音：“你竟然这么快就能破壁了？”

史蒂夫只好叹了口气，皱眉道：“不，差一点……我又看不到颜色了。”

“……算了，倒也不急在一时。”死侍安慰道。

“你花了多久才真正破壁的呢？”史蒂夫忽然询问。

“我……这很难讲。”死侍回答，“我第一次来到这个世界，就已经是真正破壁的状态了……那说明，早在我从那个虚假的世界中挣脱出来之前，我就已经拥有了自己的灵魂。”

史蒂夫不可思议地望着他：“你怎么办到的？”

死侍挪开目光：“现在不是说这个的时候。既然看漫画无法让你获得更多破壁的线索，那么我们先离开这里吧。”

“唔，等等……”史蒂夫有点不好意思地说道，“你……你有这个世界的钞票，对吧？”

他指向一本架子上的漫画书。

“靠，果然flag不能乱立，难道今天我果然要自掏腰包买漫画了吗？好吧，小男孩，拿上你最喜欢的那本，然后爸爸这就带你回——”

“不是这本……”史蒂夫更加不好意思地说道，“我想……这一排全都……”

“……史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你他妈在耍我？”死侍倒吸一口气，狠狠凝视了他三秒钟，“你真的想拥有这么多关于你自己的漫画？”

“……我只是感觉到，或许这些漫画能令我更加接近真正的自己……”

谁能拒绝美国队长那双充满祈求的蓝眼睛呢？死侍的钱包就这么投降了。

他们满载而归——不，这样说并不公平，实际上死侍仍旧两手空空，是史蒂夫一个人满载而归。

“你买这么多美国队长的漫画的行为真的很自恋！”死侍懊恼地用那双白色眼睛瞪着史蒂夫，“不行，我已经后悔死了，不然拿回去退了吧！”

“求你了，让我留下它们吧。”史蒂夫护住他的一大袋漫画，“就当这一袋子都是寻找真正自我的垫脚石吧！”

“虽然我的确是想让你真正‘找回自我’，但显然这条路已经行不通了，而且你刚刚把我们的路费花光了！”

“路费？”史蒂夫挑起一根眉毛，“所以，在你从来都不肯直接告诉我的神秘计划里，我们这是准备出远门了？”

“听着，我们得去一趟伯班克，在洛杉矶县。”死侍没好气地回答，“但现在好了，我们只能徒步去了。”

“洛杉矶县？为什么我们要去加州？”

“去算账！”死侍咬牙切齿，“去问问那些混蛋为什么要剥夺你的荣耀，践踏你的灵魂！”

“混蛋？是指什么人？而且既然是践踏我的灵魂，你又为什么比我自己还激动……”

“……这个路上再和你慢慢解释！反正徒步的话，路还长远着呢。”

“好吧。但我倒是觉得，其实也不必非要徒步——”史蒂夫的目光飘向路边停着的一台破旧老爷车，若有所思地摸了摸下巴，“或许我们可以借用一下？”

“住手！这可不是你原先的那个世界了，这里到处都有摄像头！”死侍慌忙将他拽到路的另一边，“别动歪脑筋，而且，拿出点你美国队长的道德底线来好吗？”

“非常时期，非常对策。”史蒂夫正气凛然地看着死侍，“怎么，难道你以为我是一个非常不知道变通的人吗？拜托，我可是打过二战的！就算是盗，我也是盗亦有道，而且我以后一定会还给别人的。”

死侍愣愣地看了他片刻，忽然忍不住大笑起来。

“哦，天哪，史蒂薇……”他拍着自己的大腿笑得前仰后合，“我真是好久没见过你这个一本正经胡说八道的模样了，现在我简直信心倍增，感觉你马上就能破壁成功——”

“等等，你叫我什么？”史蒂夫忽然站在路边不肯走。

“嗯？”死侍的笑声骤然卡壳，“啊？什，什么？没什么啊……”

“你刚刚管我叫‘史蒂薇’。”美国队长威严如审判般提出质询，“你为什么那么叫我？”

“就……只是个昵称？”死侍摊摊手，“史蒂夫——史蒂薇，这也没什么特别的吧，不可以吗？”

“不可以，以后别再那么喊我。”

“哦？为什么？”死侍略微抬起下巴，“你不喜欢这个昵称？”

“不是，但只有最亲密的人才会那样喊我。恕我直言，你我虽然暂时成为了盟友，但关系还远不到那一步。”

“哦？最亲密的？”死侍故意将语调抬高，但听起来并没有一丝不悦，“亲密到什么地步？”

“这不关你的事，不如做点正事吧！”史蒂夫有点气哼哼地挪开了与他对视的目光，“我们是不是该回你的集装箱去好好想想到底要怎么去加州了？”

“不用了，我已经想到办法了。”死侍回答，“这个主意有点冒险，不过我觉得，他或许值得我们冒这个险。”

“他？谁？”

“去了就知道了。”死侍狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“放心吧，你应该会对他感到亲切的。”

敲开这扇门并不容易，两位超级英雄一度都准备放弃了，但托上帝的福，在他们沮丧转身的前一刻，门内传来了拖鞋懒洋洋沓过地板的声音。

片刻后，门被从里面打开了，有个人套着一身乱七八糟皱巴巴的睡衣，茫然地探出了一个脑袋，睡眼朦胧地看向门外。

史蒂夫在看到这个人的一瞬间，眼珠子就止不住地颤抖起来。但死侍在来的路上就告诉过他了，虽然相像，但这并不是他认识了一辈子的那个人。

史蒂夫用四倍的忍耐力强行按捺下内心翻腾而起的情绪，按照死侍先前教他的那样，对门内的人热情地打了个招呼：“嗨，塞比，这几天过得怎么样？”

但这位死侍口中称为“塞巴斯蒂安”的演员，却并没有如死侍所预料的那样，顺利地为他们敞开大门——相反，在看清史蒂夫的脸之后的一瞬间，他的睡意似乎烟消云散，取而代之的是满目震惊。

“你……你……你是……可你不是已经……”他用那双与巴基一模一样的浅绿色的大眼睛骇然瞪着史蒂夫的脸，又飞快回望了一眼屋内，然后再次将目光凝回史蒂夫脸上，嘴唇发抖地低呼，“不！你是谁？！”

“你不认识我了吗？”史蒂夫感觉到了苗头不对，但他向来不太擅长处理这类谎话被当场揭穿的尴尬情形，只好硬着头皮试图将自己已经不被信任的角色强行扮演下去。

但就在这时，身后的死侍忽然灵敏地闪身上前，扯住房门用暴力向内推开。

可怜的塞巴斯蒂安拼命想要阻止陌生人的侵入，但他的力量在两名超级英雄面前略等于无。

很快，史蒂夫和死侍就已经成功挤入了门内，并将大门牢牢关上。

在塞巴斯蒂安发出尖叫之前，死侍已经及时地捂住了他的嘴巴。塞巴斯蒂安奋力挣扎起来，就在这时，史蒂夫听到了一串急促的脚步声，似乎正从公寓内的某个房间内向他们奔来。

史蒂夫猛地回过头，一眼便撞见了一个预料之外的、万分眼熟的、正气势汹汹举着一根棒球棒的男人。

美国队长与死侍立刻就明白了塞巴斯蒂安没有顺利为他们打开大门的原因——死侍企图让美国队长扮演的那个人，此刻竟然正好就在塞巴斯蒂安的公寓里。

“放开他！”克里斯·埃文斯与塞巴斯蒂安一样衣衫不整，但他看起来似乎比塞巴斯蒂安难对付点，至少他牢牢握在手里的那根金属棒球棒是这么说的。

他的另一只手里攥着手机，目光胶着在正挟持着塞巴斯蒂安的死侍身上，威胁道：“我已经报警了，现在放开他的话，我可以给你们一笔钱，而你们也还有时间全身而退。”

“冷静点，伙计，我们并不想伤害他或者你。”死侍仍然捂着塞巴斯蒂安的嘴，异常冷静地开始谈判，“我知道这有点不可思议，但是埃文斯先生，请你先看清这个人的脸，然后再选择相信或是不相信我们即将诉说的故事。”

克里斯·埃文斯这才顾得上分神去看了史蒂夫一眼。

这一眼便也够了——世界上容貌相似的人很多，但除了同卵双胞胎以外，就算是整容也不可能复制黏贴出一张一点都不别扭的、完全相同的脸。

“Oh god！”任何人看到1：1完全复制版的活生生的自己，都会是惊恐无比的，克里斯·埃文斯当然也不例外，他脸上的血色瞬间褪去，声音也变得颤抖，“我，我不是在做梦吧……你他妈到底是谁？”

史蒂夫飞快看了一眼死侍，在得到了一个点头确认后，他重新看回克里斯。

“说出来你可能不信，埃文斯先生。”他摊摊手，竭力对自己的扮演者露出一个标准的美国队长式友好笑容，“但我的确是史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人。”

四个大男人花了足足半小时才能稍许心平气和地在沙发上坐下来。

出于各种考量，克里斯早已取消了报警电话，但他仍然十分紧张，坐在史蒂夫对面不停地一会搓搓手，一会踮踮脚。而塞巴斯蒂安虽然看起来仍然有点惊魂未定的模样，却一直在偷偷观察美国队长和死侍。

“所以，你和瑞安·雷诺兹那家伙长得一样咯？”克里斯终于率先开了口，问向死侍。

“嗯哼。”死侍轻松地耸耸肩膀。

塞巴斯蒂安显然谨慎得多，他眯起眼睛质疑道：“能不能摘下头套让我们看看？”

死侍飞快回答：“那不可能。”

克里斯皱着眉头开始帮腔塞巴斯蒂安：“这的确值得怀疑，你的声音可不太像瑞安。”

“总归会有点不像的地方吧，这又不是什么大事。”

克里斯指向史蒂夫：“但他的声音就和我的一模一样。”

“哦，那或许是因为你们俩格外有缘——但你仔细看看，他的头发其实比你金多了，而且眼睛的颜色也比你蓝那么一点呢。”

克里斯皱了皱眉头——这副模样就更像史蒂夫了——若有所思地说道：“不知道是不是错觉，我倒是觉得，你的声音有点像塞比呢……”

“有吗？”塞巴斯蒂安望向他，“我的声音是他这样的？”

“嗯……不完全是，但我估计如果你戴个面罩的话，那很可能就——”

“你的声音倒是和巴基的一模一样。”史蒂夫忽然看着塞巴斯蒂安开口说道。

“啊，是吗？”塞巴斯蒂安一下子就把注意力转移到了史蒂夫身上。

“嗯，容貌也是。”史蒂夫点点头，“只是巴基从来都没留过这么短的头发，连战时都没有。”

“为什么？”赛巴斯点忍不住摸了摸自己最近为了新电影才开始留的寸头。

“因为巴基那家伙很臭美，他很喜欢收拾自己的头发。”不知不觉中，史蒂夫的嘴角上浮出了一丝笑意，“就算是最狼狈的时候，他也总能找到办法把自己收拾得漂漂亮亮，再顺便帮我也……噢，对不起，有点跑题了，这和我们的来意无关。”

“既然说到这里……”塞巴斯蒂安摸了摸鼻子，问道，“我倒是挺好奇的，如果说美国队长和死侍可以因为某种奇迹而出现在现实世界的话，那么巴基他人呢？”

“这正是我也想要知道的事……”史蒂夫深深叹了口气，“实际上，这正是我会出现在这里的原因之一。我想要找回巴基，但在那之前，我似乎必须先找回真正的自己。”

大约是因为史蒂夫这副真挚又悲情的模样，克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安看史蒂夫的眼神开始变得柔软。

死侍察言观色，决定趁热打铁：“就算你们不相信我，但是总该能相信美国队长吧？”

“嗯……倒也不是说完全不相信你们，但是这种事实在有点不可思议了，希望你们能理解我们的顾虑。”克里斯·埃文斯一边说着，一边拾起那根棒球棒，放在了他们之间的茶几上，“所以我们还是希望你们可以通过某种方法证明一下自己的身份。这根棒球棒是硬质铝合金的，以美国队长的力量，应该能对它做点常人无法做到的事吧？”

就在史蒂夫即将接过那根棒球棒的之前，死侍率先拾起了棒球棒。

“我来证明也是一样的吧。”他轻轻一笑，然后开始收缩抓着棒球棒身的左手手指。

这似乎并没有费他多少力气，死侍连喘都没喘一下，被他握住的那一截铝合金棒身就如同被缓慢融化了一般，收缩得只剩下了一指粗细。

不说史蒂夫和塞巴斯蒂安了，就连史蒂夫也同样感到震惊，因为他知道，就连他自己的力量，也无法只凭一只肉手就可以做到这个程度。

死侍将已经被废掉的棒球棒轻轻放回茶几上，然后对克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安轻松地摊了摊手：“怎么样，二位，现在可以相信我们真的是超级英雄了吧？”

两位演员终于心服口服：“很荣幸能亲眼见到你们。”

密谈进行了整整一夜。第二天清晨，史蒂夫和死侍拿着塞巴斯蒂安无偿资助的一笔钱，和一只塞巴斯蒂安的备用手机，手机里的芯号码从没被使用过。

“如果这只手机响起，那一定是我们打过去的。这只手机里也预存了我和克里斯的号码。”塞巴斯蒂安告诉他们，“遇到任何事都可以来找我们，保持联系。这个世界上的其他人则最好不要轻易相信。”

美国队长与死侍致谢后准备告辞离开。

“这件事艰难到不可思议。”临别前，克里斯皱着眉头凝望着史蒂夫，露出一张典型的“美国队长苦大仇深”脸，嘱咐道，“我明白你的决心，也永远都会无条件地支持你的一切决定。但是，队长，我劝你们最好不要逞强，这个世界到处都是陷阱，而你们俩显然……奇货可居。”

“谢谢你。”史蒂夫真诚地拍了拍克里斯的肩膀，“实际上，我到现在也不知道自己到底是如何出现在你们的世界中的，但或许正是因为你出色的演绎，才在无形之中令我成为了真正的人类。”

“噢天哪，这个评价太高了，我怕是受之不起。”克里斯慌乱地摆摆手，说道，“队长，加油，你一定会找到自己想要寻找的东西，也一定会找回巴基的！”

史蒂夫感激地对他笑了笑：“但愿吧……我总是失去巴基，但又总是能把他找回来，这一次，希望也能如愿。”

“相信我，队长，这一点百分之一万没有问题！”塞巴斯蒂安忽然开口说道，“因为巴基永远都会在，他不舍得离开你，只要你需要他，他总是会出现在你身边。”

“那么借你吉言。”

史蒂夫与死侍并肩消失在电梯口后，塞巴斯蒂安和克里斯才重新回到公寓。

“太不可思议了。”塞巴斯蒂安一屁股坐回沙发上，怔怔出神。

“是啊，但你更不可思议。”克里斯取出一瓶红酒，为自己和塞巴斯蒂安各斟了一杯后，在他身边坐下，“你为什么那么肯定队长能在这里找到巴基？我的意思是，天哪……他们真的只是虚拟角色吗？他们明明都是活生生的人啊！一个虚拟角色打破第四面墙到底需要什么条件？”

塞巴斯蒂安神秘地晃了晃酒杯。

“我也不知道需要什么条件。”他回答，“但我可能观察到了一些你们都没有注意到的事……我有一个大胆的猜想，希望那就是真的。”

克里斯勾起唇角：“你不如先大胆地猜一猜，媒体到底什么时候才会曝光我们。”

塞巴斯蒂安重重叹了口气：“有时候我希望他们永远都别这么干，又有时候却又会冒出一丝念头，希望他们干脆马上就这么干。”

“我也是。”克里斯握住他的手，用力捏了捏，说道，“话说，我也有一个大胆的想法——”

“嗯？”

“刚刚队长跟我说，或许是我的演绎令他成为了活生生的人……我忽然就有点好奇，假如虚拟人物活过来这种事真的与演员的演绎有关的话，那么我们之间的关系，会影响到队长和巴基的关系吗？”

“噢？”塞巴斯蒂安眼睛瞪得大大的，几秒后，他露出了他标志性的甜蜜笑容，“那可就真的太精彩了，没准队长就是被那个胡说八道的狗屎结局刺激的，这才打破了第四面墙。”

“有理有据，塞比，让我们为这个结论干杯！”克里斯举起酒杯大笑，“敬打破第四面墙的美国队长和死侍！”

塞巴斯蒂安笑得更甜了，他与克里斯撞杯，但祝词却不一样。

他说：“敬史蒂夫和巴基！”

史蒂夫不知道死侍到底是从布鲁克林的哪个犄角旮旯里为他搞到了这张假得离谱的护照，而这本漏洞百出的假护照显然只配租到一辆破破烂烂的老爷车——这还是建立在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的三寸不烂之舌，以及租车行抱着“大不了这车我们不要了”的必死决心之上。

从纽约自驾到伯班克需要好几天，两个人准备了路上所需的食物和水，又在集装箱里足足休息了一整天后，才吭哧吭哧上了路。

“挺幸运的，竟然在塞巴斯蒂安家同时遇到了克里斯。”在死侍开车的时候，史蒂夫坐在副驾驶上感叹道，“没想到扮演我的演员和巴基的演员竟然关系不错。”

“噗，关系不错？”死侍忍不住喷笑出声，“拜托，老古董，你管他们俩那种情况叫‘关系不错’？”

史蒂夫不明所以：“是啊，他们俩都能互相串门过夜了，当然关系不错了。”

“靠！他们俩明显有一腿好不好！你知道为什么克里斯那么轻易就放弃了报警吗？不仅仅是因为信任你这张俊脸，同时也是因为如果一旦警察真的赶到，那么调查取证的时候，他们的关系就再也瞒不住了！”

史蒂夫震惊无比地看向死侍：“你说什么？你的意思是……他们俩是地下恋人？”

“废话啊！你还真是够迟钝的，他们俩都睡到一起去了，你竟然以为他们俩只是普通朋友？”

“可是……可是我和巴基以前也经常一起睡觉啊，我们俩不也只是普通朋——”

他不仅没能说完这句话，而且差点咬断自己的舌头——因为死侍毫无预兆地猛踩了一脚刹车。

“怎么了？”稳住身形后，史蒂夫抓着车门扶手诧异地问道。

“噢，没什么，看错了，我以为一只浣熊正准备过马路，但事实证明是我眼花了。”死侍重新将车开起来，但这一次，他又开始不耐烦地将喇叭按得尖锐作响，并且一路上都在疯狂飙车超车。

喇叭的噪音和飞驰的车速令史蒂夫有点不适，他不满地紧了紧自己的安全带，抱怨道：“拜托，你慢点行不行！我们又不是要赶着去医院看你即将临盆的老婆！”

死侍一边肆无忌惮地飙车，一边大声回答：“第一，老子没老婆，老子连他妈的老公都没一个！第二，我他妈就是想开快车，再慢就要被德意志第5坦克集团军包围了！”

“……不要说得跟你打过二战似的！而且你为什么忽然这么大的火气？！”

死侍没有正面回答，只是从嗓子眼里哼了一声。

可就在这一瞬间，史蒂夫心弦忽动——怎么回事，死侍的这声哼哼低沉慵懒，熟悉得他好像曾经在哪里听到过无数次。

“喂？你怎么哑巴啦？”死侍忽然转头，不满地瞪他，“不准备继续和我吵架了吗？你不是一贯都挺能杠的吗？”

“你别看我，你是司机，老实点开车不行吗？”

“那你就他妈别看老子！”死侍大声说道，“谁允许你一直看着我的？好像想把我直接扒光一样！”

“我他妈的确想把你直接扒光！”史蒂夫终于被彻底惹恼了，他毫不认输地也大声吼起来，“你找茬是不是？我盯着你看不可以吗？我他妈到现在为止都没真正看到你的真面目一眼！谁他妈知道你到底是不是在坑蒙拐骗我？”

“说得对啊，我就是啊，我他妈就是个骗子啊！”死侍气极反笑，“我他妈从小就是个骗子，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我这趟就是费尽心机想要把你骗去伯班克的漫威老巢的！你猜怎么着，我准备把你卖给他们，让他们继续操控你的人生，重新安排你站上那台该死的时光机器回到你恋恋不舍的过去，让你美滋滋地跟佩吉结婚，再生一大堆孩子！你就再也不用想起你那孤身一人留在现代的‘普通朋友’，然后等你老得假牙都脱落了，你再他妈的回到你的普通朋友身边，让他看着你因为老年痴呆而逐渐忘记他姓甚名谁，让他有一天忽然就接到社工的电话告诉他你他妈老死在了养老院，让他为你哭天抹泪，披麻戴孝，抬棺送终！操！操！操！”

死侍越说越生气，直到彻底失控。史蒂夫愕然看着他用拳头猛击方向盘发泄情绪，而这鲁莽的行为令他们这辆破旧的老爷车险些直接冲出路段。

在千钧一发之际，史蒂夫一把推开了死侍，抢过方向盘稳住车身，并将车子勉强停靠在路边。

死侍仰起头，大口喘着粗气。

“你刚才到底在胡说八道什么？”史蒂夫忍不住抓住死侍的下巴，强迫他透过那可笑的面罩与自己对视，“韦德·威尔逊，我根本就听不懂你说的那些话，我更不明白你有什么资格因为我的事而如此愤怒！”

因为这个姿势的缘故，他们的脸离得很近，狭小的空间中充斥着一触即发的紧张气氛，灼热的呼吸打在彼此的脸上，为这气氛升温。

“是，我没资格。”在浑身僵硬了几秒钟后，死侍猛地推开了史蒂夫的把控。

“别跟过来，史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”他暴躁地打开车门钻了出去，“让我一个人静静。”

他们的确是应该冷静冷静，史蒂夫心想。

从他被死侍带出“结局”到现在，他们之间的关系就莫名其妙的忽近忽远，有时候亲密得仿佛是在调情，又有时候又忽然变得火药味十足。

死侍一口气走到了离车子很远的田野里。史蒂夫原本还只是坐在车子里静静观察死侍的动静，不久后，他发现死侍并没有马上回来的意思，于是只好开始翻阅漫画书打发时间。

他很快便沉浸在了漫画书里。

绝大多数时候，巴基在不同的刊目里都被塑造成了一个比他年龄小几岁的少年，但总有一点与他的个人经历相同——在巴基于二战中“牺牲”之前，他与史蒂夫一定是形影不离的。

史蒂夫认真地一页页翻看那些漫画，并逐渐开始惊愕于漫画中对他与巴基关系的赤裸裸的呈现——在这些时间跨度长达80年、描述了各种各样不同平行宇宙的漫画中，史蒂夫拥有过各种各样的女朋友，拥有过不同的妻子和孩子，拥有过很多很多他这一生中其实并不曾拥有过的东西，但是……

但是，无一例外的，无论在哪一个平行宇宙中，无论他的个人经历和境遇到底如何，他心目中最重要的那个人，他每次从冰块中苏醒时喉咙里大喊出声的那个名字，他被所有反派公认的那唯一的弱点与软肋……

向来都不是他的情人，也不是他的子女，不是世界上任何别的什么人。

统统都是巴基。

只有巴基。

死侍拉开车门时，发现美国队长手忙脚乱地擦了擦眼角。

“喂，不是吧？”死侍顿时哭笑不得，“你都一百岁了，和搭档吵几句嘴就要哭鼻子的吗？拜托，你小时候身体那么差，好多次都差点直接病死，你也很少掉眼泪啊！”

“这不关你的事。”史蒂夫把脸转过去，又想合上手里的漫画书。

但他没能成功，死侍眼疾手快地一把抢过了那本漫画。

“噢，原来我们的小史蒂薇是因为看漫画故事才看哭的？竟然感情这么丰富，我倒是误会你了。”死侍一边大笑着，一边打开了先前史蒂夫正在阅读的那一页。

那是《美国队长：白色》的第五刊。

“我抓住你了，巴基！”漫画里，史蒂夫·罗杰斯将从飞机上坠落到半空中的巴基·巴恩斯紧紧抱在怀中。

他们俩都在半空中，都在坠落。

他们的头顶是敌人驾驶的飞机，脚下则是一片汪洋大海。但史蒂夫紧紧抱着巴基，他们彼此相依，显然无论身处天空还是海洋，他们都将无所畏惧。

死侍看到漫画中的史蒂夫附在巴基耳边说：“你不会死的，有我看着就不会。”

死侍猛地合上漫画。

“Oh god…”像是受了什么刺激一般，他长出一口气，闭了闭眼睛。

但很快，他便振作起来。

“太gay了，是吧？”死侍对美国队长晃了晃那本漫画，说道，“这本漫画可真不科学……我的意思是，你和巴基·巴恩斯，你们俩显然并不是——”

“是的。”史蒂夫忽然回答，“你觉得这很gay吗？但是对不起，我必须得承认，我和巴基就是有这么gay.”

死侍举着漫画的手僵在了半空中。

“哈？史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我当然知道。”史蒂夫重重向后一躺，将自己的脑袋仰靠在椅背上，用手背挡住了眼睛，“我很理解这本漫画中史蒂夫的所有心态，因为……因为我的确就是这么想的，在巴基掉下去的时候。”

现在，美国队长开始勇敢地剖析自己的内心了，这令死侍大气都不敢出。

史蒂夫艰难地做了个吞咽的动作。

死侍心中暗暗揣测，这个金发大个子可能正在将某些液体咽回肚子里，以免它们从眼睛里喷涌而出。

“无数次了……”史蒂夫艰难地哽咽道，“无数次的午夜梦回中，我希望自己说出了漫画里的这句话——‘我抓住你了，巴基！’我又多么希望，自己真的有资格对他说——‘有我看着你就不会死’……”

死侍对他无力地抬了抬手，又放下。

“那不是你的错。”他低声安慰。

“是啊，很多人对我说过这句话。”史蒂夫的喉结上下蠕动，显然又做了数次吞咽动作——但这招已经失效了，那些泪水没能如愿进入他的肚子，而是从被他用手遮挡起来的阴影中顺着脸颊的线条没入头发，“但我始终知道，无论那是不是我的错……巴基当时都掉下去了，而那是我永远都无法原谅自己的事。”

死侍深深地吸了一口气。

紧跟着，他一把将美国队长拽过来，强行按入自己的怀里，然后开始胡乱地爱抚他的金发。

“嘿，嘿，小史蒂薇，别难过了，已经过去那么多年了，巴基永远不会因为这件事责怪你。”死侍的语气完全就像是在哄小孩子，而不是一个身高6英尺2英寸的大个子超级英雄。

史蒂夫倒也没怎么挣扎，只是趴在死侍怀里，瓮声瓮气地倔强道：“但我永远都会责怪我自己。”

“如果你总是对这件事无法释怀，那么巴基也会难过的。巴基甚至会觉得掉下去是自己的错误，因为这明明就是一个意外，是九头蛇的错，却令他最关心的史蒂夫难过了那么多年。所以，如果你不想让巴基也这么难过，你就不该再继续责怪自己，对吧？”

“你又不是他，你怎么知道他会这么想？”

“……我他妈就是知道！”

就在这时，路上开过来一辆噪音很大的雪佛兰，在超过他们破旧老爷车时，史蒂夫和死侍清晰地听到一个男人粗鲁的叫骂声：“你们俩为什么不他妈的直接去开个房呢？都饥渴得要在大马路上口交了！而且还玩cosplay！”

史蒂夫满脸通红地从死侍怀里坐了起来。

死侍一脚踹开车门，愤怒地冲出老爷车，站在夕阳下对着那辆已经呼啸而去的雪佛兰的尾气大吼大叫，嘴里骂着无数句竟然没有重样的、令史蒂夫想直接合上耳朵的神奇脏话。

片刻后，死侍终于发泄完毕，这才回到老爷车上。

“行了吧？我们现在好了吧？”他看向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫脸上仍然有点红，他点点头：“我们好了。”

“不再和我吵架了？也没有黏糊糊的泪水？”

“我保证。”史蒂夫说，但声音仍旧有些低落。

死侍认认真真地看了他一会儿，忽然笑道：“难道你真的想给我口交？好吧，你容我考虑一下。”

“去你妈的！滚蛋吧你！”美国队长终于不再低落。

“那就把你的鼻涕和眼泪擦干净！”死侍放声大笑，丢给史蒂夫一包纸巾，然后重新将车子启动。

到达汽车旅馆时，天已经完全黑了下来。他们俩将车子停在旅馆，开好房间后，决定先去旁边的小超市里补给一番。

在某个货架附近，史蒂夫发现有人偷偷对他们拍照。

“请问，可以和你们俩合影吗？”一个女孩甚至大着胆子走过来，一脸兴奋地盯着史蒂夫说道，“我很喜欢死侍，也很喜欢美国队长！天哪，你是怎么做到的，这是特效妆吗？你真的超级像克里斯·埃文斯！”

死侍与史蒂夫都愣了愣，然后同时想起，因为先前流过泪又用纸巾好好擦拭了一番的缘故，美国队长脸上那些过期眼影的伪装效果早已经消失了。

“噢，对不起，不方便合影。”死侍连账都不想结了，拽着史蒂夫匆匆离开了超市。

在夜色的掩护下，两个人甩掉了后面企图尾随他们的“粉丝”，安全回到旅馆房间。

“不知道为什么，我总觉得有点不安……”两个人阴暗逼仄的汽车旅馆房间中迷茫地对视，“其实我刚才是不是不如直接承认我是克里斯·埃文斯？”

“说实话，我也不知道……”死侍在房间中来回踱步，“我本来是想带着你直接杀到伯班克的漫威总部——啊，也就是‘我们’被制作出来的地方——去跟那些不可理喻的家伙好好谈判，但现在，我忽然开始怀疑这个决定是不是正确的了……”

史蒂夫警惕地看着他：“你的意思是，这可能会出问题？”

“我没有把握。”死侍停下来，凝重地说道，“我们可能正在面对一件可怕的事情——你看，你觉得我是活生生的人，我也这样看你，而克里斯和塞巴斯蒂安也能认同这一点，但如果其他人并不认同呢？我的意思是，如果那些自认为是他们‘创造’了我们的人……如果他们自大地认为我们就算打破了第四面墙，也仍然是属于他们的资产，那么……”

“可是怎么会有人这样想？”史蒂夫愕然道，“视活生生站在面前、拥有自我思想的人类为资产？”

死侍静静地凝望着他。

“有。”他小心翼翼地提示道，“而你早已与他们交手多年——比如九头蛇。”

史蒂夫的瞳孔在一瞬间放大了，蓝眼睛中闪烁起仇恨的目光。

“明白了，我的确不该忘记，这世上的确会有这样的人。”

就在这时，史蒂夫兜里的手机响了。

史蒂夫接起电话，改成公放。

“是我。”克里斯的声音在手机中急匆匆地响起，“听着，队长，你们的处境已经不安全了，我劝你们不要去伯班克了，我认为他们可能会对你们不利。”

史蒂夫与死侍皱眉对视了一眼，异口同声问道：“为什么？”

“刚刚漫威的某位高层与我通了个话，他问我人在哪里。我当然不会说实话，于是就随口胡扯说我在准备去洛杉矶度假的路上。你猜怎么着，那个人一副松了一口气的模样，说原来真的是你本人啊，那我就放心了，祝你和朋友玩得开心！”

“……他指的是我和韦德？”

“是的！你们在超市里被拍到了，照片还被发到了推特，这一切都是刚刚才发生的！显然，你们已经被漫威的人看到了。”

“他们是什么态度？”

“对，我也想知道他们会是什么态度，所以我当时灵机一动，就对他开玩笑说，不是我还能是谁，难道美国队长本人还真的能打破第四面墙从电影里跑出来不成？天哪，队长，你真的应该亲耳听听那个老家伙是怎么说的——他哈哈大笑道，就算美国队长他们全都跑出来，那也只是属于漫威的角色而已。什么，难道你认为他们能拥有人权吗？不，他们永远属于漫威影业。”

史蒂夫心底一片冰凉：“克里斯，我很信任你，想咨询一下你的看法——如果漫威的人知道我们真的跑出来了的话，你认为他们会如何对付我们？”

手机那头是一串漫长得只听得到彼此轻微呼吸声的沉默。

良久后，克里斯才低声回答：“这是一个被资本掌控的世界，如果你们被认定只是可以带来利益的商品……队长，我认为你会明白后果是什么。”

“那么你有什么建议吗？”

“跑！”电话那头忽然传来塞巴斯蒂安的声音——显然，他们两个仍然在一起，“史蒂夫，快跑吧！跑得远远的，和……和死侍一起跑！为了好好扮演巴基这个角色，我认真看过你的漫画，也认真揣测过你与巴基真正想要的什么。所以，史蒂夫，快走吧，不要去漫威自投罗网了，不如伪装一个身份，然后去做你们真正喜欢的事。如果你们需要的资金和身份，我和克里斯会想办法帮忙，但你们最好永远、永远都不要对任何其他的人承认你们的身份了……这个资本运作金钱至上的世界，远比你们想象中还要残酷得多。”

电流也无法阻挡两位演员发自内心的急切与真诚。

史蒂夫与死侍艰难地对视，在短短几秒之内，他们深吸了几口气，终于下定了决心。

他们驾驶着那辆破旧的老爷车连夜“逃跑”了。

起先，他们曾以为，租车行的人或许会想要找到他们。但后来他们发现，根本没有这个顾虑，大概那个租车行是真的没准备拿回这辆破车了。

后来，再另一次通话中，塞巴斯蒂安告诉他们，漫威到底还是派人暗查了克里斯那晚的行踪，不过还好，克里斯那晚一直在塞巴斯蒂安家中，本就无人可以证明他出现在过除了那家超市以外的别处，所以美国队长和死侍勉强还没有暴露。

死侍细心地问道：“可是被拍到的是我们两个人，如果漫威的人想要进一步确认那晚与克里斯一起出现在超市的人是谁，那要怎么办？克里斯能找到一个既可靠、又没有被任何其他人目击到的朋友来谎称他就是当晚cos成死侍的那个人吗？”

“别担心，还真就有这么一个人。”塞巴斯蒂安回答，“我不就是那个人吗？”

“你？你的意思是，你们让漫威知道了，你和克里斯那天晚上在一起？”

“实际上，这正是最万无一失的办法。就因为这个，他们才再也不会去明目张胆地到处确认那晚克里斯的行踪。”塞巴斯蒂安低沉地、自嘲地笑了笑，“因为，显然，漫威影业第二惧怕的事，便是美国队长和巴基的扮演者们承认他们是一对同性情侣。”

史蒂夫忍不住插话：“那什么是他们第一惧怕的？”

“哈？史蒂夫，你难道还没有意识到这个吗？他们第一惧怕的当然是——”塞巴斯蒂安的笑声更大了一些。因为容貌与巴基十分相似的缘故，史蒂夫几乎能想象出塞巴斯蒂安此刻满脸笑容的模样。

那一定是迷人的，明亮的，温柔的，暖洋洋的以及……

他思之若狂的。

就在这时，他听到了塞巴斯蒂安的答案。

“他们第一惧怕的，当然是承认史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯是一对同性情侣。”

说是逃亡，或者流浪，但实际上他们过得还不错。

美国队长和死侍都很擅长艰苦的野外生活，便权且当做这只是一场没有终点的长途旅行。他们两个在路上走走停停，会一起看看漫画，看看电影，偶尔打打零工赚点生活费。

只是有两件事令史蒂夫困惑不已。

一件事是，都已经这么久了，死侍却仍然不肯当着他的面摘下自己的头套。

另一件事是，随着相处的日子越来越多，史蒂夫逐渐意识到，自己好像是爱上死侍了。

这当然是一件非常不可思议，非常不可救药的事，史蒂夫一度疯狂地想要否认这件事。

为了摆脱这份荒诞的感情，他做了一连串的蠢事，比如他租了几张R级电影光盘，在欣慰地确认自己仍然还是可以对着男女之情硬起来后，他背着死侍去了红灯区，本想拼着就算是需要打破自己底线与原则，也想稍微稳固一下自己已经摇摇欲坠的性取向。

他并不是害怕自己爱上男人，他只是觉得自己不该爱上死侍。

结果却非常狼狈，堂堂美国队长竟然从红灯区落荒而逃。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯大约永远都忘不了在他跑丢了一只鞋子并在一条小巷尽头摔了一跤后，一抬头便看到了死侍透过头罩看着他时那似笑非笑的模样。

“果然。”死侍对他微微扬起下巴颏，“永远能在小巷深处的垃圾桶旁捡到一只史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

死侍对他伸出右手，于是史蒂夫拽着他爬起来，但仍然嘴硬道：“这个倒霉催的结论是你从哪里得来的？”

“哦？你被九头蛇洗脑失忆了吗？”死侍一把搂过他，边走边笑道，“我们一起看过《美国队长》系列的光碟啊，你忘了吗？漫威影业是混蛋没错，但《美国队长2》这部片子必须除外！”

随后死侍开始自顾自地称赞起《美国队长2》中史蒂夫与巴基的打戏，却没有看到史蒂夫此时此刻在夜色中偷偷凝望他的眼神。

史蒂夫的确仍然不知道自己到底是中了什么邪，竟然会对一个“素未谋面”的人动了真心。

但也就是在这一刻，当死侍如七十年前的巴基一般，将他从垃圾桶旁拽起来搂在怀里向远方走去时，他决定对自己的情感认命。

是的，他的确就是爱上了死侍，当死侍将他十分哥们儿地搂在怀里时，他的心脏就会跳得几乎能够击穿他的胸膛。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯真正体验过的一生，是他与死侍已经在一起从头到尾看完了一遍的、漫威影业制作出来的那一生。

真是可笑，史蒂夫心想。

明明他已经一百岁了，明明他已经历经沧桑，可这样轰轰烈烈拯救世界的一生，一百年间他与巴基共同经历过的所有痛苦与辛酸，刻录在区区几张光盘上，加起来不过数个小时，便可以宣布他们的故事已经了结？

他的角色在赢尽票房后便被弃若敝履，草草安排给他一个荒谬的结局，还要按着世人的头让所有人承认：“为什么还不知足呢？钢铁侠入土了，雷神失去了所有亲人和整个阿斯加德王国，而美国队长却能和初恋女友结婚，再圆满也没有了，你该知足。”

“知足个屁！”在一次路过《复仇者联盟4》粘贴在墙上的陈旧电影海报时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯脱下了自己的一只鞋子，重重丢在了海报上，“托尼值得一个幸福家庭，索尔值得他的王位！而我，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我他妈不服！”

“很好，很好，这才是真正的美国队长精神！”死侍站在他身旁一边鼓掌一边大笑，“我他妈更爱你了。”

但史蒂夫却一直没能破壁。

他们始终都没能找到能让史蒂夫被这个世界认证“此人拥有了真正灵魂”的办法。不过，史蒂夫已经并不急于攻克这一难题。

他知道，这一天迟早会来，因为他已经越来越像自己了。

尽管这个世界于他而言仍然是没有色彩的，但那也比他曾经生活与战斗过的那个色彩斑斓却虚妄的世界要好上千千万万倍。

他现在手头只有一件事要做，而这件事，大约将会成为他此生做过的最怪异的事。

所以，他需要仪式感，需要宿命感。

史蒂夫已经在旅途中看完了他与死侍买来的所有的漫画，经过数度深思熟虑后，他决定和死侍一起去一个地方。

他还从未踏足过那个地方，却对那里思慕已久。

因为那是他第一次在这个真实的世界里感受到心头热血被活生生点燃的地方——在最初的那家漫画店，他第一次翻看自己的漫画时，漫画中的史蒂夫·罗杰斯描绘出巴基的那个地方。

大峡谷。

于是他们真的一起来了大峡谷。

如同是想要致敬另一个世界中的另一个自己一样，史蒂夫将一切都布置得与漫画中如出一辙。

唯一不同的，或许就是他身边多了一个至今也未曾看到过真正容颜的死侍。

但是他不在乎，不管这家伙到底有多丑……与他挚爱的灵魂相比，外表美丑何足挂齿？

入夜后，他们点燃了篝火。在火光明明灭灭的照耀下，史蒂夫忽然危襟正坐道：“韦德·威尔逊，我有一个问题想问你。”

被美国队长这么严肃地盯着还连名带姓地点名，就连死侍也忍不住坐得端正了许多。

“你想知道什么？”

“我曾经问过你，你是怎么破壁的，但是你当时并没有具体回答我，只是说你来到这个世界之前就已经破壁成功了。现在，我可以知道这个问题的答案了吗——你到底是怎么拥有自己真正的灵魂的？”

死侍今天并没有穿那身滑稽的紧身衣。他穿了便服，但仍然将自己的整个脑袋都结结实实地包裹在了面罩、墨镜与头巾中。

这套行头本该令他充满喜感，但并没有。

实际上此时此刻，不知为何，在听到史蒂夫的问题后，他整个人变得庄严又肃穆。

终于，他开口了。

“我爱上了一个人。”他缓缓陈述，“那是一个很特别的人……是我的命运——或者说是编剧，并没有打算让我爱上的人。而从我意识到自己对他的感情，我就……脱离了剧本的掌控。”

“你告诉过那个人你的感情吗？”

“从未。”

“为何不说呢？”

死侍在口罩下方急促地笑了一声：“因为剧本安排他爱上了别人。”

史蒂夫只感到痛彻心扉。

“其实你应该试一下的……你那时候已经破壁了，你已经拥有了真正的灵魂，而如果你明知道是剧本如此安排的，为何你没有尝试去唤醒他的灵魂呢？说不定他也会爱上你的。”

死侍从墨镜后方深深看向史蒂夫的眼睛，那双真挚的蓝眼睛中跳动着红色的火焰。

“我想过诉说，想过反抗命运，但那无济于事。我拥有了真正的灵魂，却仍然无法改变已经发生过的我的遭遇。”死侍回答，“我不想告诉你我曾经经历过什么，但是……”

“但如果我不是我，如果我是这世界上任何一个身心健全、并不会给他带来灾祸的人……我甚至可以现在就跪下来向他求婚。”

史蒂夫的心脏如遭雷击，深刻的怜悯与嫉妒一同搅乱了他的心神。与此同时，他眼前忽然亮起一道强光，千万只蝴蝶从光芒中诞生，挥舞着翅膀开始将这个世界渲染上色。

史蒂夫心神震荡，他跪下来，并牢牢握住了死侍的手。

“韦德·威尔逊，我好像爱上你了。”

“你说什么？”死侍愕然地看着史蒂夫，他的手在颤抖，他想要挣脱，但史蒂夫牢牢抓紧了它们。

“我说我爱上你了，韦德，但我认为这根本就不该发生！”

“为什么？”死侍问道，声音发颤，“为什么你觉得你不应该爱上我？”

“因为……”史蒂夫的嘴唇正在发抖。

他满脸通红，蓝眼睛中迸发出无与伦比的光彩。

“因为我总是觉得，如果我这一生注定会爱上什么人……他不应该是你。”史蒂夫·罗杰斯仍然牢牢握着死侍的手，但他却开始缓缓摇头，一个字一个字地说道，“我无法克制地爱上了你，可我觉得我爱上的不该是你……不该是你，不该是佩吉，不该是世界上任何别的什么人……不，从来就没有别人！如果我会爱上一个什么人，那从来就不该存有第二个选项——这个人只可能是巴基。”

天哪，他说出来了，他终于能说出来了！那股强烈得令他不知所措的情感疯狂地上涌心头，史蒂夫的心脏在经受灼烧，满溢的感情正在急不可耐地试图突破他的身体发肤……这就是灵魂的温度吗？他的灵魂正在熊熊燃烧，为他自己，为眼前的死侍，也为他终于能倾诉出口的那段，被千方百计掩埋了一个世纪的真挚爱情。

就在这时，死侍忽然挣脱出他双手的把控，然后猛地拽掉了自己的头巾，紧接着是他的墨镜和口罩。

史蒂夫现在可以完完全全看到了，因为他已经是一个真正的人类了！所以他看到了，他看到“死侍”真正的模样——

那头微微卷曲的金棕色长发从头巾下方倾泻而出，那双无比亲密熟悉的浅绿色眼眸中闪烁着晶莹的泪光，那双仿佛永远水润光泽的嘴唇正颤抖着向史蒂夫靠近……

他即将吻过来了——是的，从来就不是什么死侍，那是他的巴基·巴恩斯，他在不知不觉中真正爱了一生的巴基·巴恩斯——向他吻了过来。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯在拥抱，在接吻，在星辰灿烂的天幕之下，在大峡谷的深深之处。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯不再是谁的资产，不再是被操控命运的角色，因为他们都拥有了真正的灵魂。

现在，没有人再能拆散他们了。

没有任何一道壁垒，能阻挡两个相爱的真挚灵魂。

【End】


End file.
